Sebuah cinta
by Antoex's Namikaze
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan kalian, ketika seseorang yang lebih berharga dari hidup kalian tiba-tiba meninggalkan kalian,,,?


Author : Antoex's Namikaze ( Antoex's Sukochimiya Rokudaime Hokage )

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruHina

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

****SebuAh Cinta****

Mentari mulai menampakan senyUmnya kembali yang di iringi dengan kicauan dari burung-burung yang Begitu merdu,,, entah sejak kapan burung itu bisa bernyanyi ataukah siapa yang mengajarinya,, Aku tak peduli,,,!

Seorang gadis manis be berambut indigo dan bermata lavender, Terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah kusut, mata lavendernya yang telah membengkak sempurna, jejak jejak air mata tampak jelas di wajah manisnya.

Sudah setahun,,,,, ''ya'' sudah setahun. Ucap batin wanita manis itu, dan tak terasa butiran air meluncur deras dari kedua mata lavendernya itu. sehingga tanpa sengaja memunculkan kembali memori tentang seseorang yang mencampakan dia setahun lalu.

To : Hinata

selamat tinggal,,

aku dan kamu tak akan bahagia bila kita tetap bersama ,,,,,

from ; naruto

" Ya hinata,, lebih tepat lagi "Hyuga Hinata" Nama gadis yang masih menyimpan surat tersebut dengan baik.

Entah kenapa hati kecil hinata sangat tidak ingin membuang bahkan kehilangan surat tersebut. Entah mengapa ia merasa Bagian dari rasa sayang naruto ada pada surat tersebut, Yang walaupun isi surat yang di maksud sangat menyayat hati.

"Hinata",,,,,! Terdengar suara lembut Tadi, membuyarkan kenangan buruk yang dari tadi membuat napasnya terasa sesak dan mencekiknya,, yang seakan Perlahan mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

Perlahan ia turuni anak tangaga satu persatu dan langsung duduk di depan meja makan. wajahnya seperti biasa terpampang tak ada emosi, mata lavendernya hanya terisi tatapan hampa. "bukankah hari ini hinata,,?" pertanyaan ibunya memecah kebheningan yang ada di ruang makan tersebut. "Ya ibu" jawab hinata denga sedikit senyum Disunggingkan di paras cantiknya, ibu hinata hanya tersenyum hambar melihat anaknya. seakan dia tau Apa arti senyuman anaknya tersebut.

Hinata langsung masuk kekamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun pada ibunya. "hari Ini ya,,,?" ya,,, Hari ini hinata akan di tugaskan di sebuah rumah sakit yang jauh dari konoha, ya itu iwagakure.

"…''

Hinata berpamitan pada ibunya dan memeluk ibunya Dengan lembut.

"hinata jaga diri ya",,,,!' hanya itu kata yang terlontar dari mulut sang ibu,, sekali lagi hinata hanya tersenyum seperti biasa kepada ibunhya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju desa iwa, hinata menatap sebuah taman didekat rumahnya, entah kenapa ia kembali pada kenangan lima tahun yang lalu. saat pertama kali peria berambut pirang tersebut maengatakan cintanya,,. " hinata,, se-sebenarnya",,, (kata-kata laki tersebut terhenti dan dia sejenak memandang wajah sang gadis) "ya apa naruto,,,?" kata wanita lavender tesebut memandang mata berwana sapire secerah biru langit itu,,, "anu Hinata",,,! "Sebenernya Aku mencintaimu''

sejenak kata pria tersebut mapu membuat hinata terpaku.

ia tak percaya pria yang begitu disukainya tersebut tiba-tiba menembaknya. air Mata bergulir di pipi hinata, sontak membuat naruto merasa bersalah. ' "hinata" ma-maapkan aku",! Kata naruto,,,! "Bila kamu tidak menyukaiku, Tidak apa-apa" kata naruto sambil menahan kekecewaannya,,,

hal itu tampak dari mata indahnya yang biasa bersinar kini jadi redup sayu.

"tidak,,,, naruto'' dengan cepat perkataan hinata keluar dari mulut manisnya, ia langsung menghapus air mata dari pipinya,,. Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu naruto,, Sangat mencintaimu.

Sontak saja naruto tak kalah terkejutnya dengan jawaban hinata tersebut. Matanya yang tadi sempat redup kini kembali memancarkan sinar mentari yang sangat indah.\

Hari-hari di lewati oleh pasangan tersebut sangat indah,, naruto yang begitu maemanjakan hinata, membuat hinata sangat mencintainya.

Bahkan sampai empat tahun perjalanan hubungan maereka naruto selalu membuat kejutan buat hinata. Yang paling diingat oleh hinata,,yaitu pada saat hari ulang tahunnya dua tahun yang lalu,,

tiba- tiba ada seseorang membawa kado besar kedalam kelas, Dan meletakkanya lalu pergi.

seisi kelas langsung terheran apa isi kado tersebut,, Saat para siswa bertanya-tanya isi kado yang ada di depan kelasnya itu,,,?.

Tiba tiba kado tersebut terbuka,, dan seisi kelas ternganga melihat naruto yang berada disana, dengan membawa gitar dan menyanikan sebuah lagu romantis untuk hinata.

sontak kejadian tersebut membuat wajah hinata memerah,, karna seisi kelas menatapnya dengan rasa iri terutama para teman- teman wanitanya.

Apa lagi naruto tidak diduga-duga berani memberi kejutan tersebut di tengah pelajaran biolaogi, yag dimana dosenya adalah "orocimaru" guru yang terkenal paling kiler seantero jagat,,!

Dan kejadian tersebut menjadi buah bibir di kampus selama beberapa bulan. Mereka langsung jadi pangeran dan putri kampus karna keromantisan mereka yang membuat iri semua wanita yang ada di situ,,,,

"Tik",,, tiba-tiba settees demi Setetes air mata membasahi pipi wanita tersebut,, Karna ia kembali mengingat hal yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

dimana sepucuk surat tergelaetak di depan pintu rumahnya,,,

Dan alangkah kagetnya gadis tersebut setelah maembuka surat tersebut. bagaimana tidak hubungan yang sudah dibangun empat tahun silam telah sirna dengan kedatangan sepucuk surat,,,! Hinata berlari dan terus berlari dan air terus menetes tanpa henti dari pipi gadis tersebut, Akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah rumah yang sudah di tinggal penghuninya,, hinata berteriak "naruto,,," "naruto",,,,, "narutooooooooo,,," hinata terus Meraung memanggil nama kekasihnya tersebut. tapi sia- sia, karna tetap tidak ada jawaban dari pria peria yang dia panggil itu,,!

Bebeapa miggu berlalu selalu di lewti hinata dengan mengurung diri di dalam kamar,, dan dia akhirnya mendengar kabar yang tak kalah mengejutkan. bahwa naruto meninggalkanya karna dia akan pergi ke amegakure untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarganya di sana,,!

"tidak,,,, tidak mungkin" kata hinata,,, kata tadi mampu membangunkan hinata dari kenangan yang dari tadi membungkamnya,, perlahan dia menghapus air mata dipipinya.

Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan kabar yang di dengarnya tersebut dia hanya mampu mengingat kata dalam surat yang di tinggalkan oleh naruto tesebut

" selamat tinggal,, aku dan kamu Tak akan bahagia bila kita terus bersama"

Tidak terasa mobil yang ia tumpangi,,, lebih tepat mobil yang digunakan untuk mengantarnya berhenti membuat hinata tersadar bahwa dia telah sampai di tujuanya,,!

yaitu sebuah rumah sakit besar di iwagakure.

Ia turun dari mobilnya, dan langsung di sambut oleh seorang dokter berambut pink dan mengenakan bandana yang membuatnya kelihatan sedikit tomboy.

"selamat datang dokter hyuga hinata" sapa dokter itu dengan senyumya.

gadis itu sebaya dengan hinata. "terima kasih" jawab Hinata "dan anda tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, panggil saja aku hinata,, kan kita seumuran", kata hinata dengan sopan dan lembut.

o ya namaku "haruno sakura" panggil saja sakura ucapnya dengan senyum manisnya,,,!

Sesi pekenalan itu selesai, sakura langsung Mempersilahkan hinata untuk diantarkan keruangan kepala rumah sakit tersebut.

dan hinata hanya mengagngguk pertanda bahwa dia menyetujui perkataan sakura,,.

Mereeka terus menyusuri lorong –lorong rumah sakit itu,, dan hinata tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan "VIP", sontak membuat sakura heran dengan tingkah dokter tersebut.

"kenapa anda berhenti",,,? Tanya dokter manis tersebut kepada hinata,. "Ti-tidak dok,, eh sakura",,!

" Tidak apa-apa kok" jawab hinata dengan sedikit senyum tersungging diwajahnya yang imut-imut.

mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, dan mereka dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong.

"Permisi" sapa sakura. "eh sakura dan dokter hyuga,, silahkan kalian masuk ",, kata penghuni ruanagan itu. setelah mereka berdua duduk ,, " bisakah kalian berdua menunggu sebentar",, Ucap kepala rumah sakit tersebut,,! sejenak mereka memandang tsunade dan mengangguk tanda mengerti, karna di hadapan mereka dokter tsunade sedang bicara serius kepada wanita yang ada di depannya.

"shizune" kata tsunade,,, "ya dok",,! Jawab orang yang tadi di sapa dokter tersebut. Bagaimana keadaan Anak itu,,? kata tsunade lagi,,!

" Sungguh saya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa,,, karna ini sudah di luar kemampuan kita",,!

Tsunade terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban bawahannya tersebut. dan Berkata,, "sebenarnya saya mendengar sesuatu dari ibu pemuda tersebut,, (keadaan sedikit hening dengan ucapan tsunade).

Mungkin pemuda itu bertahan gara – gara wanita yang di ceritakan ibunya. "Ucap tsunade",,! "Dok",, ucap seorang dengan napasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah. "apa suster",,? Jawab tsunade kepada suster tesebut.

suster dengan cepat menjawab,,, "Anak itu kambuh lagi",,! "Dok ",,kata shizune, Wajahnya memandang tsunade. dan tsunade hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab anak buahnya tersebut.

. "Kalian berdua,,, bisa tunggu kami sebentar,, maaf ada urusan mendadak" kata tsunade dan shizune bersamaan,, sakura hanya mengangguk kepada tsunade. Yang berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Krek" tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka,, masuklah seseorang peria tampan bermata onix dan rambutnya yang hitam dengan tatanan rambut emo.

"Sasuke" sapa sakura terhadap peria tersebut,, "ya sayang",,! Sontak jawaban peria tersebut membuat sakura blusing. sa-su-ke",, kata sakur dengan manja,,! "Bagaimana keadaan anak bodoh itu",,? tanya sasuke kepada kekasihnya dan berhasil memotong pembicaraan kekasihnya,,!

"Dia memburuk lagi,, tadi dokter tsunade dan shizune pergi memeriksanya" jawab sakura.

,, "Dasar anak bodoh" ucap sasuke. dalam hati sasuke hanya mampu bergumam,," kenapa kamu yang harus menderita seperti ini,," matanya memerah, karna memikirkan sahabatnya yang Menderita karna penyakitnya,,!

"Hai sasuke" sapa hinata kepada sasuke, sekaligus membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

sontak sasuke terkejut melihat sosok yang ada di depanny.

, "Kau",, sejenak sasuke hanya tersenyum kepada hinata, dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada sakura.

dan tanpa permisi langsung keluar dari tempat itu menuju Ke ruangan pemuda yang dia tanyakan tadi,,,!

"kamu Kenal sasuke" pertanyaan sakura kepada hinata, yag masih heran karna sikap sasuke yang seperti menyimpan sesuatu,,!

"O,, sasuke dia adalah teman sekelasku dulu di Smp konoha,, dan dia adalah",,! "sahabat orang yang kau sayang" kata sakura,, sebelum hinata melanjutkan ucapannya,,,!

Ia tadi sasuke bebisik bahwa kau orang yang disayangi sahabtnya dulu,, dan sasuke tau kalau kau juga mencintai sahabatnya,,! Bela sakura terhadap sikap kekasihnya yang cukup membuat dia malu,,

Hinata hanya terdiam dan air matanya tak di sadari keluar dari Mata lavendernya,,. Karna hinata tau yang dimaksud itu adalah "naruto" Sakura hanya tersenyum.

Ada apa,,,? Kenapa,,? Siapa,,? Semua pertanyaan tersebut menguing di telinga hinata,,!

Ketika hinata kembali teringat tentang pasien yang dibicarakan semua dokter yang ada di sini,,!

" Dia adalah pasien yang menderita Kangker ulu hati",, (jawab sakura seakan tau apa yang ada di otak hinata)

" Kau tau kan penyakit ini penyakit yang langka",,! Hinata hanya mengangguk,, karna dia tau betul tentang penyakit itu.

"Dia di ponis akan meninggal sepuluh bulan yang lalu,, tapi aneh tidak tau mengapa pemuda tersebut mampu bertahan hingga sekarang",,

" meskipun pemuda tersebut menderita penyakit yang seperti itu,, ia selalu ceria sehingga dia menjadi teman kami semua,, dan sasuke lah yang paling dekat dengan dia.

mungkin mereka sudah berteman lama jawab sakura,, Sebenarnya tim dokter sudah menyerah denga pasien ini karna sudah tidak ada harapanya untuk hidup.

dan sekarang pemuda tersebut mendapat donor hati,, jadi pemuda tesebut harus di operasi sekarang,,

Mudah-mudahan pemuda yang selalu di katakana bodoh oleh sasuke itu bisa sembuh,, karna dia sudah cukup menderita setahun terakhir ini",,,! "Setahun",,,? Tanya hinata,,,

"Ya sudah setahun pemuda tersebut di rawat di sini". lanjut cerita sakura,.

"Dan rumah sakit ini sudah menjadi rumah kedua bagi pemuda itu",! Kata sakura mengakhiri ceritanya.

" Eh sakura siapa nama pemuda yang kalian maksud" ,,? Tanya hinata.

Tapi , sebelum sakura sempat menjawab pertanyaan hinata, dokter tsunade sudah masuk keruangannya kembali. "Sekarang hanya keajaiban yang bias kita harapkan,, karna kemungkinan dia hidup pasca operasi sangat tipis",, Ujar tsunade sambil di sahut anggukan oleh shizune.

Akhirnya hinata keluar dari ruangan kepala rumah sakit tersebut,, dengan Pertanyaan nya kepada sakura yang ia sudah ia lupakan.

tapi aneh,, ketika dia melewati ruangan tadi,, dia merasakan kerinduan yang besar terhadap naruto.

"naruto" dalam hati ia hanya mampu memanggilnya lirih.

ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di lobi rumah sakit tempat dia bertugas sekarang.

Dan hinata tidak sengaja melihat seseorang wanita duduk menangis di sebuah korsi yang terletak di sebuh taman rumah sakit tersebut. hinata mencoba mendekatinya, karna selain jadi dokter, hinata juga mempunyai hati yang lembut. Jadi dia idak tega kalo melihat orang menangis.

tapi tiba-tiba Mata hinata melotot,. detak jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang darahnya seperti berhenti mengalir.

Wanita itu,, Hinata masih mengenali wanita yang berambut merah panjang terurai tersebut,,

hinata bahkan sangat mengenalnya,,

"bibi",,, sontak panggilan hinata tersebut membuat wanita itu terbangun dari jurang kesedihannya,,

dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut, mata indahnya sedikit lebam dan bulir air mata masih senang menari di kedua pipinya. wanita yang dipanggil" bibi" tersebut memeluk erat tubuh hinata.

dan deraian air matanya membasahi baju hinata seketika itu pula,, Hinata hanya terdiam dengan kelakuan orang yang sedang memeluknya.

Hinata berlari sekencang mungkin,, hinata tak menghiraukan Orang yang melihatnya.

air mata nya pun tak terasa jatuh bagaikan air hujan di kedua batu lavendernya.

"krak" hinata langsung menerobs ke ruangan yang dari tadi dia merasa aneh bila berdiri di depannya.

Di sana ada sasuke yang menunggu sahabatnya itu,, disampingnya berdiri sakura yang sedang memeluk lengan sasuke.

Hinata memeluk erat tubuh pemuda sedang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut.

ia melepaskan semua kerinduannya pada pemuda tersebut.

" ….uto" isak tangis hinata terdengar sangat memilukan,,. Bahkan mampu membuat sasuke yang begitu dingin meneteskan air matanya,, tidak terkecuali sakura yang sudah dari tadi terisak menangis di pelukan sasuke.

hinata tak percaya bahwa pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu tergolek tak berdaya, dengan selang inpus di lengan kirinya,,, dan alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di mulut kekasihnya itu.

hinata terus menangis dan menangis.

kali ini dia menangis bukan karna rasa kecewanya pada pemuda tersebut.,, seperti yang dari setahun yang lalu ia tangisi.

Tapi tangisan penyesalan,, dia tidak bisa menemani peria yang begitu ia cintai, berjuang sendir untuh bertahan hidup dari penyait sialan itu.

Kenapa kau meninggalkanku,,?

Kenapa kau lebih memilih karir dari pada aku,,?

Apakah kau benar mencintaiku,,?

Apkah Semua yang kau berikan padaku hanya kebohogan belaka,,?

Semua pertanyan hinata tersebut sirna. tatkala hinata memandangi tubuh kekasihnya yang sedikit mengurus, wajahnya pucat menyembunyikan kulit "tan" yang sangat di sukai hinata.

matanya tertutup membuat hinata tidak bias melihat mata indah secerah langit itu. senyumnya yang polos terhalang oleh alat pembantu pernapasan yang ada di mulutnya,.

Hinata kembali teringat kata-kata kusina ibu dari naruto yang disapanya bibi tersebut.

*****Flash Back****

Pagi yang cerah terasa kelabu disaat sebuah surat dibuka oleh ibu dan anak tersebut.

"KANKER ULU HATI"

kata pemuda perparas tampan tersebut,, dan mampu membuat ibunya membatu seketika.

pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam, "ah itu pasti salah diagnosis" kata naruto sambil melemparkan senyum kearah sang ibu,,

sang ibu yang langsung tau bahwa itu bukan senyum anaknya,, itu sebuah senyum palsu yang di keluarkan anaknya untuk menghiburr sang ibu.

Kishina langsung menangis sambil memeluk anaknya,,.

" Ibu tenang saja aku taka apa-apa kok" kata naruto menghibur ibunya.

. Keadaan rumah masih hening, yang terdengar hanya sebuah isak tangis dari sang ibu,,.

''ibu aku kelaur dulu'' kata pemuda uzumaki tersebut kepada ibuny.,

Sedangkan kushina hanya terdiam saat melihat anaknya berjalan meninggalkanya.

Di sore hari di dalam rumah keluarga uzumaki

"ibu" panggil naruto kepada ibunya,,, kusina hanya menoleh dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa kepada anaknya,. "aku ingin pindah dari sini" kata naruto lagi,,!

"kemana naruto" ,,? Sahut kusina,,!

"ketempat yang jauh dari sini",, jawabnya spontan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia",,,? Pertanyaan ibunya berhasil membuatnya terdiam sejenak.

"Tak apa",,, (sahut naruto),,, "aku sudah meninggalkan sesuatu agar dia bias membenciku". Sontak jawaban anknya membuat kusina terdiam. ''Na..ru….to…''

Sebelum sempat kusina melanjutkan ucapanya,, naruto tiba tiba berkata,, dilihatnya air mata mendarat di pipi anak semata wayangnya itu,, sungguh baru kali ini kusina melihat anak semata wayangnya tersebut menangis,,,

Aku tak akan sanggup melihat ia Bersedih saat aku merintih karna rasa sakit ini,,

Aku tak sanggup melihat air mata jatuh di mata indahnya,, ketka dia mengetahui aku akan mati,,

Mungkin aku tak sanggup melihat seseorang lelaki lain menghusap keningnya dan memeluknya,, tapi aku lebih tak sanggup lagi melihat dia terpuruk dan tak bisa bangkit karna kepergianku,,,,

Munkin nanti dia akan membenciku, tapi aku bangga ia pernah menyayangiku,,,,

Sebenranya hari ini aku ingin melihat senyumnya untuk terakhir kali, tapi aku takut tak dapat meninggalkan senyum indah itu,,,,

Semoga ia tetap mencintaiku walau dengan keegoisanku meninggalkannya,,,,

Ibu,,,, Aku sangat mencintainya,, semoga suatu saat nanti hinata bisa dengar ucapanku ini,,,

Kusina langsun memeluk anaknya tersebut,, isakan tangis mulai keluar dari matanya,, entah ini keberapa kali kusina menangis hari ini karna mengetahui penyakit yang menggrogoti tubuh anaknya.

.tidak lama kemudian Tiba tiba kusina melirik sebuah amplop warna biru di tangan naruto,,!

"untuk hinata" jawab naruto menjawab lirikan ibunya. "agar dia bias melupakanku",,, (Naruto terdiam sejenak),, "dan tadi aku sudah menelpon kiba,, Aku berbohong kepadanya,, kita pergi ke amegakure untuk mengurus usaha keluarga,, itu pasti akan sampai ketelinga hinata" kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

,,," kenapa kamu tidak bilang langsung kepadanya",,? Tanya kusina. "aku tak mampu berbohong kepadanya Karna dia tidak pernah berbohong padaku",,,(hening melingkupi batin kusina, bagaimana tidak,,?(anak yang dia sayangi akan berusaha berjuang melawan penyakitnya tanpa wanita yang dia cintai)

" satu lagi ibu,",! Ucap naruto memecah keheningan. "aku ingin ibu berjanji ketika aku mati nanti jangan beritahu Hinata,, bahwa aku mati kalah dari penyakit sialan ini ya bu,," Ucap naruto dengan wajah sedikit sayu.

sontak perkataannya membuat ibunya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa,, dia hanya menangis dalam pelukan anaknya.

******Flash Back Of*******

"Naruto",,,,,! Lirih hinata kepada sosok pria yang tidak mungkin bisa menjawab perkataannya tadi,,. Berapa kali bahkan sudah ratusan kali wajah cantik ini memanggil nama kekasihnya tersebut.

ia berharap dapat melihat senyuman kekasihnya itu, atau bahkan hanya melihat mata yang membuat hinata terpesona itu membuka dan melihat keberadannya.

Naruto,,,,,

Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau tak mau melihatku bersedih,,,, aku berjanji aku tak akan bersedih naruto,,,

Kau pernah bilang kau tak sanggup melihat air mata di pipi ku karna tak merelakan kepegianmu,,, em,, sebenarnya aku marah kepadamu,,, jangan pernah berpikir kau akan mati,, karena aku tau kamu aka hidup untukku,,,

Kau pernah bilang kau takut aku di peluk oleh orang lain,, tenang saja mataku sudah buta, telingaku sudah tuli, mulutku sudah bisu , dan kunci hati ku telah hilang di bawa oleh mu, sehingga aku tak dapat melihat, mendengar, menyebut, bahkan menrima laki-laki lain dihatiku,,,,,,

Katanya kau ingin melihat senyumku, bangunlah kau akan melihat senyumku sesuka hatimu, karna aku akan selalu disini untukmu,,,,,,,

Kau takut kubenci ya,,,? Tenang saja itu tak mungkin terjadi karna aku sangat mencintaimu,,,,,

Sayang,,,, aku dengar kok, bahkan aku tau kalau kamu sangat mencintaiku,,, em,,, kamu mau tau rahasia tidak,,,? Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat mencintaimu pada saat dulu kau menolongku,,, dan mengantarku pulang , saat kita masih di taman kanak-kanak,,, jangan tertawa ya,,,,,,! karna aku yang sangat terlalu mencintaimue,,,,,,,,

Semua kata-kata tesebut terus di bisikkan di telinga naruto,, hingga air matanya sudah mengering karna sudah terlalu banyak menangis.

"jangan hawatir hinata dia pasti akan sembuh karna kau ada di sisinya,," bisik seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan wajah keibuannya,,,

"Terima kasih bibi" lirih hinata pelan,,,,!

"Em,,, hinata,,,,, tolong jangan panggil aku bibi ya",,,! hinata tercengang dengan perkataan khusina tersebut,,

"sekarang kamu harus memanggilku dengan Sebutan "ibu",,,, sambil di lepaskan senyum memohon pada hinata,,! "Ya bi,,, Eh ya Ibu" (ralat Huinata),,,

Dokter Tsunade masuk kedalam ruangan dan langsung tersenyum simpul kepada hinata,,

"Ternyata, dokter hyuga hinata lah yang membuat pemuda ini bisa bertahan hingga sekarang" kata tsunade Menggoda hinata,,

wajah hinata berubah menjadi memerah lebih merah dari warna rambut calon mertuanya,, "ah dokter senAng menggodaku saja" kata hinata yang tersipu malu,,,

Melihat hal itu kusina hanya bisa tesenyum,, dan bisa melupakan kesedihanya yang sudah menyelimutu dirinya selama setahun ini, walaupun hanya sejenak,,.

Sekarang hinata bisa lebih sering bersama naruto, karna tsunade meberikan kuasa penuh pada hinata untuk merawat naruto.

tsunade berpikir mungkin jika orang yang dia sayang merawatnya dia pasti akan siuman,,,,!

Kini keadaan naruto sudah mulai membaik,, alat bantu pernapasanya pun sudah di lepaskan. Sebelum tertidur di atas lengan naruto, hinata selalu membisikan sebuah kata kepada naruto. berharap naruto dapat mendengarkannya. "sayang,,,,, bangun ya,,,! Aku sudah tak sabar kau menikahiku"

Kedua mata secerah biru langit itu mengerjap-ngerjap dengan pelan,, menyongsong sinar matahari yang mulai masuk dari jendela kamar rawat inapnya.

dia merasakan sesuatu yang meindih tangan kanannya. seseorang dengan pakaian dokter lengkap sedang tertidur di lengannya.

ia mencoba menebak-nebak siapa yang tidur di lengannya' namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat auntuk sekedar mengangkat kepalanya.

ahirnya ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengumpukan tenaga.

dan gadis yang tadi tertidur di lengannya terbangun, ia tak menyadari bahwa peria tersebut sudah tersadar dari komanya. dia mulai mengecup kening sang pemuda, dan berbisik pelan di telinga sang kekasih,,

"selamat pagi sayang,, tenang saja aku akan selalu merawat calon suamiku ini" ujarnya,,!

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut sontak tercengang,,, Karna dia tau siapa pemilik suara yang didengar saat ini.

perlahan dia buka kedua mata shapirnya,

ia langsung terkejut siapa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang,,,! "Hi,,Hi,",,, kata-kata naruto langsung terhenti oleh jari manis hinata,,

"Kamu tak perlu bicara lagi,, aku sudah cukup tau semuanya naruto. Sekarang Biarkan aku yang bicara",, Tiba-tiba hinata memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu,, Air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya,,

Maafkan aku naruto,,,

Karna aku tak ada disaat kau begitu membutuhkan aku,,

Naruto,,,

Kamu tau bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku tanpa kamu,,,?

Aku tak bisa naruto,,, aku tak bisa,, air mataku sudah kering,,,, karna menangisimu,,,

Kau berpikir aku akan percaya dengan cerita bodoh yang kau sampaikan pada kiba,,?

Tidak naruto,, percuma kau melakukan hal itu,,

Bahkan surat yang menghancurkan harapanku setahun yang lalu,,

Aku masih menyimpannya,, karna aku percaya di dalam surat itu,,

kau meninggalkanku semua isi hatimu,, yang sebenarnya,,

Kau ingin aku membencimu naruto,,,?

Percuma,, karna semakin aku menoba membencimu rasa cintaku semakin beser kepadamu,,

Naruto,,

dulu kau penah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku,,

sekarang aku Datang untuk menagih janjimu tersebut,,,,,

Kamu heran kan,, kan kenapa aku bisa ada disini,,?

Itu karna tuhan ingin mrnyatukan kita,, tuhan pun tak tega memisahkan cinta kita,,

Naruto,,, kumohon jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi,,

Karna aku tak bias hidup tanpamu,,,

Tetesan air mata naruto pun tak tersa jatuh di pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

pelukan yang ia rasakan penuh dengan kerinduan,, pelukan yang penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang.

perlahan naruto mengangkat suaranya yang begitu berat,, karna lidahnya begitu kelu,, ia tak menyangka orang yang begitu ia cintai begitu sangat terpukul akan kehilangan dirinya.

Hinata,,,

Maafkan aku,,, maafkan aku,,, maaafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu,,

Maafkan aku yang lemah ini,, tak bias menjagamu selama ini,,

Maafkan aku telah mencoba membohongimu,,,

Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkan luka di hatimu,,

Luka yang mungkin lebih sakit dari pada rasa sakit ragaku ini,,,

Hinata,,, aku minta maaf,, aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi,,

Pelukan hinata semakin erat,, "kau tau naruto tanpa kau minta maaf pun aku sudah pasti memaafkanmu,, karna " aku sangat mencintaimu " I LOVE YOU" naruto",,!

tak sengaja kejadian mesra tersebut di saksikan oleh kusina yang menganga melihat anaknya telah siuman,,," Ehem",,, suara kusina membuat keduanya kaget,,

'' Ibu " ucap kedua sejoli itu kepada kusina. narutopun hanya tersenyum mendengar kekasihnya memanggil Ibu kepada ibunya.

naruto terus menatap kekasihnya tersebut, Yang membuat hinata kembali memerah seperti biasa.

naruto jangan kau goda mantu ibu seperti itu,, nanti mantu ibu bisa malu.

Mendengar ucapan khusina tersebut hinata semakin malu.

dan tiba-tiba tangan naruto menarik tangan hinata sehingga, "cup" mulut mereka saling bertemu dan mereka melepas kerinduannya di dalam ciuman yang begitu hangat dan penuh rasa cinta.

" Ehem,,, naruto,," ucap kusina,,

"ma-ma-maaf ibu" kata hinata dengan canggung,,,!

"Tenang saja ibu tak akan memarahi menantu ibu yang ibu sayang ini",, jawab kusina dengan tersenyum,, sambil mengusap kepala hinata dengan lembut,,.

Sasuke dan sakura di susul dengan tsunade beserta shizune berlari keruangan naruto.

benar saja mereka melihat naruto telah siuman.

Baru kali ini mereka menyaksikan kekuatan cinta bisa mengalahkan sebuah penyakit,,!

" Akhirnya tuhan menyatukan dua insan yang sudah terpisah jarak dan waktu,,

karna tuhan punya cara tersendiri untuk melakukannya"

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang aneh

Karna kita tidak bisa memaksanya apa lagi menolaknya

Cinta itu kadang membingungkan,,

Bisa membuat kita bahagi atu bahkan bisa membuat kita bersedih

Tapi cinta itu tidak buta kok

Karna cinta itu mampu melihat apa yang tidak bisa di percaya oleh mata

Cinta itu menyakitkan,,,?

Mungkin benar,,, bila kita tidak menyertai cinta dengan rasa kasih sayang,,

Karna dengan kasih sayang kita belajar untung menerima,,

Cinta itu egois,,,?

Kurasa tidak,, karna kuyakin,, di saat dia bahagia dengan orang lain,, kita yang

Merasakan sebuah cinta akan hancur,,, tapi kita akan lebih hancur bila kita mengetahui

Kita tidak akan pernah membuat dia bahagia dengan cinta kita,,

Tapi yang benar tentang cinta

Bahwa ketika merasakan cinta,, kita akan rela menderita

Asalkan orang yang kita cinta bahagia,,

dan satu hal lagi yang tidak boleh Kita lupakan tentang cinta,,

```"Bahwa cinta itu datang dari "HATI" bukan dari mata"```


End file.
